milliways_barfandomcom-20200215-history
Milliways Bar
Milliways Bar is the name of the bar in which the game takes place. It is derived from Milliways, the Restaurant at the End of the Universe, from the Douglas Adams book of the mostly-same title. While there are some obvious similarities, there are even more differences from the book location. The Bar herself, for one, in a sentient being in the bar, and rather than being made from thousands of stitched lizard skins, she's made of some sort of dark, polished wood (she is also a she). The main principle behind the bar is that it is, indeed, at the end of the Universe, kept in some sort of stasis while outside, the Universe boils and rages in its final death throes. The scene outside the window is in real-time, and loops every hour or so. The bar serves as the de facto location for several sandbox games. Anything that happens in these games should not be considered millicanon, as they are not officially affiliated with Milliways Bar Role Play. Grounds Milliways inhabits an impressive chunk of pan-dimensional real estate that makes very little sense and shouldn't be thought about too hard. The bar itself is far bigger on the inside, and its layout is mostly fluid, with only vague directions to certain locations. There is a brothel and library upstairs, a gym and a pool somewhere, and rooms which can be rented to your pup for an indeterminate fee. Outside, the grounds resemble northern Scotland, and the weather tends to follow typical Scottish weather patterns. There is a lake with a giant squid, a forest which circles back onto itself, a shooting range, sparring grounds, a forge, and even stables in vague, wishy-washy locations outisde. Changes to the Bar or Grounds Changes can be made to the bar or the outside grounds by contacting one of the mods. If a pup has a room upstairs, it can be decorated any way the mun likes. Payment for Services Most characters who are bound are able to take advantage of one of the funds available, as those who are bound don't often have money when they first enter the bar. Children are also able to take advantage of such funds, as are some other pups on a case-by-case basis, depending on their circumstances. Bar tabs are tracked on a large ticker board behind the bar, similar to what you might find in Grand Central Station. It updates in real time, with every patron's name and the amount they owe. If a patron fails to pay their tab in a timely manner, they may be forced into bartending duty for a few hours. Rules and Enforcement The bar has three IC rules, which must be followed by all patrons. * No sex or nudity in the main bar * No brawling in the main bar * No outside business The first two rules apply only to the main bar itself, as there is the brothel, and private rooms where people can have all the sex they want. Brawls can be taken outside with no consequences. Failure to take either of these activity away from the main bar will result in cell time. The third rule is a little bit different, as outside business is just plain not allowed anywhere. Outside business typically refers to canonical grudges between characters that would prevent them from getting along if put in the same room. While these grudges don't have to be ignored, they can't be played out to their logical conclusion. Of course, if you want to, you can, but prepare to face the in-game consequences if you get caught. Category:Locations Category:Information Category:Communities